Kurenai
by Mei Rose
Summary: New chapter up! Mayuka has finally been found!
1. Chapter One: Sad Memories

Look! My first Tenchi Muyo/Gundam Wing crossover!

This story's kinda awky. For the record, Tenchi's dead. Why?

Well, in the first movie, Achika died as a result of her battle with Kain. And look at Tenchi, fighting monster after monster using the Light Hawk Wings/Sword. The same energy he used to save the world was the same energy that could've enabled him to live longer. So Tenchi is dead in my fic. He was 20 years old.

Gundam Wing & Tenchi Muyo are not mine. Enjoy the fic!

----

Kurenai

Chapter One:

Sad Memories

----

Space Pirate Ryoko looked out of her ship, Tenchi Masaki. She saw the twinkling of the stars. She sighed sadly.

The stars reminded her of Tenchi.

Ah yes, Tenchi.

Immediatly anger filled Ryoko.

Why did he have to die? He was the light of her life. Now without him, her life was just dark.

After Tenchi's passing, Ryoko had been with many men, trying to find one like Tenchi. But Tenchi was one in a million. No man was quite like him, or so Ryoko thought.

"Ryoko?"

A young girl with very short grayish-black hair with two short strands on the sides of her face & piercing emerald green eyes appeared. She wore a short black halter dress & black high heels.A red headband adorned her beautiful head.

"Ryoko, Washuu finished counting the money. It's two million dollars."

"Thanks, Sakuya."

Kumashiro Sakuya smiled. "You're welcome."

After Sakuya left the room, Ryoko turned back to gazing at the stars.

"... I'm hungry," announced Ryoko to the empty room. She flew out of the room into the kitchen.

----

"Oh shit!"

Makibi Kiyone was thrown out of her chair, along with her partner, Kuramitsu Mihoshi.

"Get up Mihoshi! We can't let him get away!" screeched Kiyone as she scrambled back into her pilot seat.

"But Kiyone, he's too fast! I don't think Yagami can catch up!" complained Mihoshi. "Then we'll at least try!" retorted Kiyone.

The two Galaxy Police partners had now graduated to Liutenants, & so had their ship, Yagami. Yagami now sported two cannons & a stronger heat shield.

Their personalities had also changed. Mihoshi had gotten just an eensy weensy bit smarter, & she could also aim & shoot a lot straighter.

Kiyone had also changed, but for the worse. There was a story behind that change, & a most disturbing one at that.

It goes like this: A while back, Kiyone & Mihoshi had been doing their rounds when Kiyone realized that she needed to fill Yagami's tank up. They stopped on the planet, & put some gasoline onto their ride. Mihoshi decided to take a nap. Feeling thirsty, Kiyone walked to a nearby bar-- only to find that it was being robbed by a man who was under the influence of alcohol. Taking out her gun, Kiyone chased the robber until she lost sight of him.

Kiyone, in despair, returned to her ship. She changed her clothes & went to bed. But Kiyone should have checked her ship thoroughly, because the robber had followed her there. He waited until she was asleep, & then he crept to her bed & pinned her arms down, using his big hands. The man (who was now naked) ripped off Kiyone's clothing & raped her unmercifully. When he was done with Kiyone, he began to walk up the stairs, straight to Mihoshi's room. Kiyone grabbed her gun & shot him four times, killing him instantly.

The man turned out to be a famed rapist, & the Galaxy Police were thrilled that he wasn't around to cause trouble anymore. But the damage was done. Kiyone lived in constant fear of men, & hardly walked alone at night or in big citites. She carried her gun everywhere. She also became more aggressive when catching lawbreakers & more passive with people she knew, loved, & respected.

"Maximum speed!" screamed Kiyone as she pushed a button on the control panel. Yagami lurched forward, as well as Kiyone & Mihoshi.

"Fire the ice cannon, Mihoshi!" commanded Kiyone. "Okay!" replied Mihoshi.

The tanned blonde pressed a light blue button on the control panel. A telescope-like object then came out of the ceiling in front of Mihoshi. She looked through it until she caught sight of the ship. Mihoshi locked on... took aim...

And missed!

"You ditz! Hit him!" said Kiyone. "Sorry!" apologized Mihoshi. She locked on a second time, & succeeded in shooting the ship. It slowed down.

Kiyone paged the Headquarters, & a backup unit was on its way to take the criminal into custody.

"Try to shoot it one more time, Mihoshi! Then we can have a snack & congratulate ourselves on another job well done!" said Kiyone.

"Uh-huh!" cried Mihoshi.

Since the criminal's ship had slown down, it was easier to take aim & fire.

Mihoshi made a direct shot on the other engine. The ship slowed down completely.

Kiyone opened the television link to speak to the offender. After telling him his rights & violations, Kiyone closed the link & gave Mihoshi a high-five. "Yay! We did it! We caught another bad guy!" gushed Mihoshi.

"And the universe is safer, thanks to us!" added Kiyone.

----

To Be Continued...

So did you like it? Gundam Wing & Tenchi Muyo crossovers are becoming kinda popular. I've seen about four fics already.

Alright people! Poll time!

The poll is... do you think there should be romance? Yes or no?

I'm trying to make this fic as humorous as possible. If you have any inside joke or puns, feel free to email them to me or write them in a review! You could also IM me at I3eautifulRose (if you have AOL).

See you next chapter!

Love,

Mei Rose.


	2. Chapter Two: Two Battles

Hi people! This is Chapter Two. The Gundam people come into this (very short) chapter. 

There is a special guest appearance in this chapter, & it is the Ctarl Ctarl clan from Outlaw Star!

Tenchi Muyo, Gundam Wing, & the Ctarl Ctarl clan are not mine.

----

Kurenai

Chapter Two:

Two Battles

----

Queen Relena Peacecraft took a break from her work to look out the window. It was a beautiful day; the sun was out, & the birds were chirping with glee.

Relena sighed in sadness. She returned to her paper work.

----

"Ha!"

"Too slow!"

Two men were in a large gym. They were fencing with each other. Their names were Milliardo Peacecraft & Heero Yuy.

Milliardo's fencing sword poked Heero in the arm. "You are getting slow, Heero," mocked Milliardo.

Heero took this opportunity to bop Milliardo on the head with his sword. "Look who's talking," retorted Heero in his monotone voice.

They stopped fencing. Then they took off their protective masks.

"Good match," said Milliardo as he held out his hand for a handshake. Heero shook it, & they both left the gym.

----

"Aaah!"

A loud explosion followed the loud scream.

A big light brown & green spaceship ran at full speed through the galaxy. An even bigger black & brown ship followed.

Inside the smaller ship stood a teenage girl looking no older than sixteen. She had bluish silver hair done up in two think pigtails, with two shoulder length strands of hair coming down the side of her face & stopping at her shoulder. Big orangish red eyes filled with fear scanned the area around the ship, & stopped at the sight of the little crevices on the floor containing water. This girl's name was Mayuka Masaki Jurai, third crown princess of the planet Jurai.

Mayuka opened the communication link & yelled, "Stop it! Leave me alone! Don't you know who I am?!"

A beautiful young woman with buttery brown skin, piercing emerald green eyes, striking white hair & big catlike eyes appeared on the screen answering Mayuka by saying, "Even if you are a princess of Jurai, you still shouldn't have been messing around our planet!"

"I wasn't doing anything!" retorted Mayuka, but the female Ctarl Ctarl broke the link.

"I didn't do--" began Mayuka, but was cut off when the Ctarl Ctarl fired another bomb that hit Ryu-oh (Mayuka's ship).

A stone-shattering noise was heard as one of Ryu-oh "engines" exploded.

"Oh no! I'm going to crash!" realized Mayuka.

Ryu-oh's radar came on the screen. A small glowing circle on the radar caught Mayuka's eye.

"I'm going to crash-land on that planet!" screamed Mayuka. Ryu-oh lurched forward, & Mayuka fell on the floor. & all the poor girl could do was pray to survive the oncoming crash.

----

To Be Continued...

I think the story is getting interesting. Don't you?

So far, I've taken all my good reviews as an answer "Yes" to romance. So far, I will have romance in this story. Now, the only thing I need help with is the couples! I'm open to any suggestions!

Love,

Mei Rose.


	3. Chapter Three: Changes

Aaah! I feel so proud of myself! I've been getting new reviews, & they are all good!

But then again, I feel kinda lonely in the sense that I'm not on anybody's "Favorite authors" or "Favorite stories" list. So far, I've got three favorite stories, & no favorite authors.

Anyway, Gundam Wing & Tenchi Muyo are not mine.

----

Kurenai

Chapter Three:

Changes

----

Ryu-oh began getting hotter as it collided with the planet's atmosphere. Mayuka was still on the floor, crying her eyes out.

Ryu-oh passed through the atmosphere & began falling from the sky, making contact with a big lake. The impaxt made Mayuka's head bump against the floor, & she was knocked unconscious. Her ship had broken into big pieces, & she was out in the open. And she stayed like that until a certain brown-haired Preventer found her.

----

Millions of light-years away in a big beautiful palace, two elegantly dressed females were talkingin an elaboratly decorated room.

The taller one wore her long purple hair in a strange pigtail-like hairstyle. Her big ruby red eyes were very watery.

The smaller one wore her bluish-green hair in two normal pigtails. Her pretty pink eyes were full of worry.

"Oh Aeka, what if she never comes back? She got really angry!" cried the smaller girl as her voice began to break.

Aeka Masaki Jurai, first crown princess of Jurai, sighed. "I hope Mayuka comes back safely."

Aeka walked to the pink-eyed girl, bent down, & put her hands on the other girl's shoulders.

"Mayuka'll come back. Don't worry, Sasami. I know she will, because she only does this when she's either really depressed or really angry, & that's hardly often," said Aeka soothingly.

Sasami Masaki Jurai, second crown princess of Jurai, looked up at her sister's face sadly.

Since Tenchi's passing, Aeka, Sasami, & Mayuka had all gone through changes. 

Aeka had become a little more assertive, & she had a higher sense of responsibility.

Sasami became depressed, & kept to herself. She became much more quiet, & began worrying about things more often.

Mayuka also became quieter, but she got angry often. She also had the tendency to hop on Ryu-oh & cruise the galaxy when she was supposed to be learning how to be a proper ruler.

Other changes had taken place, & it was most noticeable in Sasami & Mayuka. Mayuka had attained her adult body again, & Sasami had also grown. She was much taller & curvier; she had a curvy waist & small round breasts. She looked like a 14-year-old human girl. But she acted much differently from one.

"How long until we start worrying for real?" asked Sasami.

"I give her two hours," sighed Aeka. 

"I hope she's alright, wherever she is," muttered Sasami.

----

To Be Continued...

Haha! I left you hanging!

Sorry for making the chapter so small. I'll make the next chapter much longer, I promise!

Oh yeah! Two chapters ago, instead of putting "big catlike ears", I put "big catlike eyes". Sorry for the error.

Love,

Mei Rose.


	4. Chapter Four: Prince Charming

So far, I've gotten one suggestion about the couples. The person suggested making Ryoko and Quatre a couple. I will do this unless two people say or request otherwise.

Hurry up and read this chapter and then review, ok? Thanks!

GW and TM are O.P.P

---- 

Kurenai

Chapter Four

Prince Charming

---- 

Heero was drinking coffee in his office when he heard a loud noise and felt a strong shaking in the earth. As a result of the tremor, the coffee mug fell on the ground and turned into a million tiny pieces, while the coffee formed a small lake around his shoes. "Shit!" muttered Heero as he opened his drawer and took some napkins out to wipe his shoes with.

Heero decided to go outside and investigate. Anything could've fallen. Maybe a tree fell. Or an airplane. Or maybe even an asteroid!

Heero got on the elevator. He pushed the first floor button. When he got there, Heero made his way through the busy workers. 

He left the building and headed to the right, because his office was located on the right side of the building.

Heero gasped when he saw the scene before him. He got a little closer and his eyes widened.

Enormous pieces of what looked like wood were strewn around the area. Maybe a tree _had_ fallen. But there wasn't a tree that big around the headquarters. So what could it be...?

"Ohhh...."

A slight groan made the perfect soldier stop dead in his tracks. He looked around, but nobody was in sight. But a piece of moving wood looked very suspicious...

Heero walked over to the wood and grabbed it, pulling it off... a teenage girl. She was obviously unconscious, and she wore the strangest clothes. The clothes she was wearing looked like a cross between a dress and a kimono. Her hair was questionable too. It was silvery blue, and done up in two thick pigtails with two strands of hair coming down the sides of her face and ending just above her shoulders. Her skin was a crayon peach color, and she was actually very short. All in all she was very pretty.

Heero took her wrist and checked for a pulse. She had one, but it seemed to be faint. Heero was about to pick her up but then she moved her head and muttered, "Aeka... Sasami...". This startled Heero slightly, but he swiftly and quickly picked her up like a groom picks up a bride on their wedding night. She wasn't very heavy, so he didn't have a hard time carrying her back to his car (Quatre had given him one for his birthday).

He dumped her in the back seat and entered the building again. Heero went to the check-in clock on the left and checked out for lunch. Hopefully nobody would give him a problem about that.

Heero left the headquarters and got in his car, which is a red Honda Civic. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

---- 

Heero parked his car in the driveway of the Winner mansion. He got out and picked up the girl in the back seat. He was already at the front door when he realized that it wasn't open. He switched the girl to one arm and got his keys out of his pocket. Unlocking the door, he picked her up again, walked inside, kicked the door closed, and took the elevator to the basement.

Heero made his way to Quatre's "mini-hospital", a little room that had one bed and a million drawers and cabinets filled with things such as anti-venom, gauze, needles, and sedatives.

He laid the girl on the bed and put an oxygen mask on her. He hooked it up to a small tank which contained a sedative.

He attached the tank to a machine and turned it on. A soft breathing noise was heard as the drug entered her body.

"Stay asleep until I get back, ok?" whispered Heero as he stroked the sides of her face. "I don't want anybody to find out about you... yet," added The Perfect Soldier.

Heero turned off the machine and the lights. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He didn't want _anybody_ knowing about "Angel" (Heero's nickname for her; she seemed pretty enough to be one anyways).

Heero ran out of the mansion, jumped into his car, and drove to...

Mickey D's! 

He ordered a Big Mac and a large soda. Heero was hungry as hell, and finished his food in under 5 minutes (It was lunch hour, so he had a reason to pig out like that).

Then he decided to go back to the Preventer Headquartes, because he remembered that Sally was having a meeting and he needed to attend it. 

So he drove to the building, burning rubber all the way.

---- 

"Kuso!"

Dr. J walked down the hallway, his right hand on top of his left shoulder. 

Dr. J had cut his shoulder when a plate fell on him in the kitchen. He was making his way to the little clinic, so he could get some alcohol to clean up the blood and cloth bandages to cover the wound.

When Dr. J got there, he was suprised to find the door locked. But thankfully, he had the key to the room, so he put the key into the lock and opened the door. It was dark inside, so he used his mechanical hand to turn on the lights.

Dr. J's eyes widened when he saw the blue-haired girl unconscious on the bed. Screw his injury! This girl looked like she had been in a car accident.

Dr. J covered her with a blanket and cleaned her dirty face with alcohol. "I'll make you look as good as new," cooed Dr. J.


End file.
